childrensbooksfandomcom-20200213-history
The Chronicles of Narnia
Description The Chronicles of Narnia is a series of seven fantasy novels for children written by C.S. Lewis. It is considered a classic of children's literature and is the author's best-known work, having sold over 100 million copies in 41 languages. Written by Lewis between 1949 and 1954 and illustrated by Pauline Baynes, The Chronicles of Narnia have been adapted several times, complete or in part, for radio, television, stage, and cinema. In addition to numerous traditional Christian themes, the series borrows characters and ideas from Greek and Roman mythology, as well as from traditional British and Irish fairy tales. The Chronicles of Narnia present the adventures of children who play central roles in the unfolding history of the fictional realm of Narnia, a place where animals talk, magic is common, and good battles evil. All of the books, except The Horse and His Boy, feature as its main characters children from our world who are magically transported to Narnia, where they are called upon to help the Lion Aslan handle a crisis in the world of Narnia. Reader's Reviews 1 I have read the first two books, and to tell the truth I'm shocked. While the first book was simply bad written, the second was blatant propaganda of religious extremism. If you don't want your children to end up shahids, don't allow them to touch this book. — Hellerick 12:42, 18 March 2009 (UTC) 2 This is an excellent series of books. It's pretty much the only series I read and own. I've learned a lot from C.S. Lewis's work, and the Chronicles puts many good lessons into entertaining stories. The only book I somewhat disliked was Prince Caspian (a little bit boring), but it all makes sense after reading the whole series. Great books! 14:20, 18 March 2009 (UTC) 3 I'd recommend this series as modern classics of children's literature. Christian themes are strong throughout the series, although I think C.S. Lewis never maintained these stories were entirely allegorical. The children who are the main characters are well portrayed - they sometimes get things wrong, make mistakes, or are deliberately mean. The morality is strong throughout the series. Several of the books feature spirits of trees, water, the earth etc. which are drawn from Greek mythology rather than Biblical / Christian tradition - this could serve to confuse uninformed readers, so the books should not be seen as a clear presentation of Christian message. My favourites are The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe and The Voyage of the Dawn Treader. Prince Caspian is by far the weakest, in my opinion. (please add your reviews here) Books in the Series C. S. Lewis wrote 7 Chronicles of Narnia; in chronological & publication order they are: There is much debate in what order the books should be read; some people suggest reading them in chronological order while others suggest publication order. Parental Guidance *Reading Age:8+ *Read Aloud Age:7+ If you like this you might like (add other books and authors here) External Links The Chronicles of Narnia wiki Category:Fantasy Category:Adventure Category:Age 6-9 Category:Age 10-12 Category:Age 13-16 Category:Talking Animals Category:Battles Category:Magic Category:Allegory Category:Fighting Category:Christian Fiction Category:The Chronicles of Narnia